Only Between Us
by Felix and Tamora
Summary: Some handymen don't know how to keep to themselves. Especially when there's a secret involved.


***POWER ON/COMPUTER STARTING UP***

**Oh thank _heavens _the computer turned back on!**

_**Calm down, short stack. You're just lucky that the little Cavity learned her lesson...hopefully.**_

**Yes _we_ are. I just can't believe that Vanellope would be a snoop and look through other people's private life! It's very rude and also very wrong!**

_**And that's why **_**I'M _writing this story by myself..._**

**Uh...what do** **you-** *muffled talking* _**Shh...Now, if you talk, your dead. Got that? Good. And let's just say that this story has to do with a certain handyman who can't keep to himself. This also is before we got married. So that was, like, roughly about a week or so after we meet in Hero's Duty because of Wreck-It. **_

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

They've been dating for about a week or so and things couldn't have been better. Felix and Tamora were as happy as could be and no one could have torn the two apart.

But there was one thing that Tamora wasn't all that fond of in the handyman and that was he couldn't _always_ keep to himself.

And right now, she wished that he really would've kept him mouth shut.

"Oh Tammy-Jean! We're finally getting married! I still have a hard time believing that you actually said _yes_ to someone who's old and 8-bit like myself."

Tamora smiled and pulled Felix closer to her. They were in Hero's Duty and have been engaged for three days. Felix was cuddled up close to Tamora in her chair helping her finish some work that needed to be completed. Tamora then glanced down at Felix looking a little worried. "You-you didn't tell anyone yet, did you?"

Felix sheepishly smiled and shook his head. "No ma'am. Why?"

Shrugging, Tamora went back to her work. "Oh, no reason. I just wouldn't want to tell anyone till we're both ready..." She muttered.

Raising an eyebrow, Felix looked up at his fiancee with a questioning stare. "What do you mean, 'till we're both ready...?" Silently cursing herself, Tamora had wished that she had spoken to herself in her head instead of broadcasting her thoughts out loud. Well, loud enough for her pint-sized repairman to hear.

He looked slightly hurt at her words.

Tamora sighed and kissed his head. "Felix..." She started out; voice softer than intended but doable. "...I just want to wait a little bit. I mean, it's only been a week or two since Ralph went Turbo and the arcade is still pretty jolted by that. And if they're still on that, how do you think they'll react when they hear that one of the most different couples, if not _most_, are getting married? Please promise me that you won't tell _anyone_. Not yet, at least..."

Felix gave Tamora an adorably understanding smile and a soft kiss on the lips. "Oh alright, Tammy."

* * *

"Hey Felix!" Ralph called as Felix returned in the morning to his game. He and Tamora had decided on building their own home so they don't have to keep on going back and forth from one another's game every time they saw each other.

"Oh! Hi brother! Uh, am I late or something?"

Ralph chuckled. "No Felix, but you sure are cutting it close! Arcade opens in five minutes. Calhoun convince you to stay up after twelve again?" He teased. Felix chuckled nervously and shook his head.

"No, she just wanted to make sure that I don't tell anyone that we're getting married...wait...OH NO! I-uh-I didn't mean-"

Eyes wide in shock, Ralph looked down at his co worker and slowly started to grin.

"Felix, that's _GREAT_! How come Sarge doesn't want anyone to know?" Ralph asked. Felix tired his hardest to keep Ralph from speaking to loud with the fear that some of the Nicelander's would overhear their conversation. "Ralph, please don't tell **anyone **that me and Tam are engaged. They'll all go crazy!"

"What about Vanellope?"

Felix's blue eyes widened. "NO! If that girl finds out then in a matter of minutes the whole entire arcade will know. Tammy would _hate_ me! Heck, excuse my potty mouth, but if she found out that other people knew, she'd be so cross with me that she'd never want to see me again. And I can't live without her, Ralph. She's my _everything_!"

Just then the bells rang that signaled Litwak's Arcade was finally opened for the day. Mr. Litwak opened the front doors and all of the kids rushed inside waiting to play all of the games. More preferably Fix-It Felix Jr.

The first player up was that same girl who always played that game and had the highest score. She readjusted her red glasses and dropped her quarter into the 'retro' machine. Felix sighed in slight relief. "Alright, let's do this..." He muttered to himself as he sprinted over to his spot. "We'll talk later!" He called out to the wrecker. Ralph nodded and took his position. 'I'M GONNA WRECK IT!'

* * *

The day was over with and Felix was worn out. He hopped down the stairs to the Nicelander apartment complex and walked outside. Once he spotted Ralph he hurried over to him before he got into the tram. "Hey brother, going to see Vanellope?" He asked. Ralph rolled his eyes. "Yup, where else would I be going? How 'bout you? Going to go see Sarge?"

Felix flushed a deep red color and gave a small smile. "Yeah, hey? Remember not to tell _anyone_ about me and Tammy. I don't want anyone figuring out that we're engaged."

Ralph rolled his eyes. "You told me alre-"

"HAMMER-TIME AND SARGE ARE GETTING _MARRIED!?_"

The high pitched voice made Felix jump slightly out of his seat. There, standing at the entrance of Fix-It Felix Jr. was none other than President Vanellope Von Schweetz herself.

The worst thing was that she had overheard Felix and Ralph talking.

"You heard us?" Ralph asked as worry started to color his voice. Vanellope nodded vigorously and gave off a huge toothy grin. "That's so _COOL_!" She exclaimed while glitching a little bit.

Felix shushed the nine year old as best as he could. "Please be quiet Vanny. I can't have anyone know that Tammy and I are getting married. Not yet anyways..."

Vanellope raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" She couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to tell every single character in the arcade. But then again, it could most likely be sarge who doesn't want anyone to know yet...but whatever the case may be, the president wanted answers, and fast!

"Because Tamora doesn't want anyone to know yet. And besides, I don't really blame her. She just thinks that because it's only been a week or two since Ralph went Turbo, the other characters are still pretty interested in that situation and the fact that her and I are getting married would only rile up everyone even more."

Vanellope sighed and nodded. "Okay...I won't tell anyone..."

"Tell anyone what...?"

Looking behind them, the three saw Tamora walking over to them. She wasn't wearing her armor. They guessed that she had switched her armor out for more comfortable clothes.

Ralph groaned. "Talk about bad timing..."

Tamora walked over to Felix and scooped him up giving him a kiss on the cheek. "What's Wreck-It talking about?" She asked. Felix smiled nervously and kissed her cheek back. "Oh, it's nothing darlin'. Him and I were just talking about..._s__tuff_ and then Vanellope came and now your here..."

Tamora raised an eyebrow at Felix when he started to stutter. "You okay, short-stack? You look a little...jumpy."

"Aw, I'm fine Tammy. I promise. Now, I believe that we are all due to Tapper's. Am I right?"

The other three nodded as they all started to walk over to the bar themed game.

* * *

"...Can you guys believe that I won once again? I mean, I know I'm popular, but this is awesome! I love winning!"

Ralph chuckled at the young girl. "I think that you had to much sugar, kid."

Vanellope scoffed. "Please, I'm _nine_ Ralphie. What do you expect?" She then glanced over at Felix and Tamora; smirking mischievously. "And how are you two love-birds doing? Relationship wise..."

Felix glared at the nine year old girl.

"Well," Tamora started. "We're doing just fine. What about you, Van?"

Vanellope snickered and shrugged. "Same old. Now, are you one-hundred percent _sure _that there's nothing, you know, _important_ that you guys have to share?" She tried to get the 'secret' that she and Ralph already knew about out of Tamora. Tamora shrugged and shook her head. "Nope." She said casually.

Sighing, Vanellope slumped her shoulders. "Whatever...I guess that Felix lied about you guys getting engaged."

She gasped along with Ralph. Felix's eyes widened as what Vanellope said processed in her mind.

The tension in the room was almost to unbearable for the 'core four' to handle. Ralph, Vanellope, and especially Felix could feel the energy around Tamora and it didn't feel very welcoming. Felix shrunk in his seat as everyone's eyes zeroed in on him.

"You told them...?" Tamora said in a calm tone; to calm for her.

Felix inhaled a little bit of air and nodded slowly. "...Y-yes, ma'am..."

"Look Sarge! It wasn't his fault. Me and Felix were talking and it slipped out on accident." Ralph briefly explained. Vanellope nodded. "Yeah! And the only reason I know is because I overheard them talking when they were getting off of the train to their game. Like stinkbrain said, it was an accident." She chimed in.

Tamora raised an eyebrow and looked at a terrified looking Felix. She sighed. He was just to adorable to stay mad at.

"Well, as long as no one else finds out, at least for a few more days, then we're fine."

She pulled Felix into her lap and took his hat. "You got lucky Fix-It." Tamora teased. Felix nodded and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Tamora. It just slipped out. I promise."

Tamora kissed him back, on the lips, and smiled.

"Their getting MARRIED!?"

Both Felix and Tamora's eyes widened when every single character in Tapper's started to stare at them. Felix laughed nervously and looked up at Tamora. She slowly glared at him. "It's your fault..."

* * *

_**Yeah, for those of you who are asking, that's sort of how everyone in the arcade found out about how Felix and I were getting married. **_

**...**

_**I think that he's embarrassed...good. You should be.**_

**Tam, that was a while ago...**

_**It was in November (the twenty second as I remember). It's only been about ten months since we've been together and nine months since we've been married.**_

**Exactly...**


End file.
